homeless
by bribunnyanimelover
Summary: when ichigo is walking home she is attacked by someone or something! is this a new alien?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The reason I'm re-writing this chapter is because I know (well I think I know) is because I've improved a lot and I want to see what I can write now so in that case I hope you can understand what I'm writing now.

Work had just ended for red headed cat, who works at café mew mew, ichigo felt as if she has been hit by a truck; her whole body ached

"Ah! Damn that ryou! Making me work so hard! I hate him! I mean come on you can't give me a raise, for everything I do! I work, I fight chimera animals! AND I have to keep out my grads, which is so hard for me because I keep falling asleep! Mint just drinks tea all day, zakuro so cold to all the costumers! Pudding and lettuce, breaks expensive pales, why god oh why is my life so hard for a middle for a girl in the 8th grade?!" ichigo complain, the more she thought of it, the more she got anger, which made her cat ears pop out, an anger mark appeared on her head "devils! Akuma! That's what they are!" ichigo yelled in anger and clenched her fists, for just being small kitten ichigo growled in rage and her eye twitched, ichigo then realized her ears popped out "damn!" she said, and tried to cover her ears with her hands she started blushing a little

Ichigo looked at the watch on her wrist "dang it if I'm not home by 10 dad is going to kill me!" she started running down the street, her cat ears started to perked up, 'I hear noises!' she thought, but ignored then and kept walking down the street

When she reached the end of the street her eyes turned big, construction work was happing everywhere, 'why does construction work have to happen at a time like this?! I have school tomorrow!' ichigo thought angrily she looked around to see a man in a yellow jacket holding a clip board; marking down a few things ichigo walked up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder "hey, mister" she said, the man turned around "what? What is it" the man said "what happing here? Why is there construction work in the middle of the road all of a sudden?!" ichigo asked, with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Why, young lady, there was a sudden earthquake that swallowed a good portion in the area" the man said and pointed to the hole in the ground with his pen

Ichigo started at it, raising her eyebrow 'it doesn't look like it happened natural' she thought her eyes turned big 'maybe it was a chimera animal; that what happened last time!' ichigo thought and blinked, from the corner of her eye she saw the man looking at her funny 'why is her staring at me like that?' ichigo thought, she looked down to see her tail sticking out of her school uniform, the bell on her tail did a little _jingle_, her checks turned red she got up and wiped her knees with her hands "ha-ha well look at the time, I have to go, well see ya!" she said as quickly as possible and ran back down the street, the man stood there and scratched his neck 'was that girl cosplaying?' He thought and rolled his eyes 'kids these days' he thought and went back to work.

Ichigo was panting "dang! That was close that man almost thought these ears _were real_!" ichigo then started giggling "it reminds me of the time I met pudding!" she started smiling, and then sighed, she looked around only to see darkness "WHERE IN THE HELL AM I?!" she started freaking out, which made her pop out again, "shot!" she covered her ears again, she started walking down the dark path until she saw light "yes!" she ran out of the alley way, her eyes turned big

There a chimera animal and a women laying on the ground 'that chimera animal must be her spirit!' ichigo thought, ichigo gasped and hid behind a wall "mew mew strawberry metamorphosis!" ichigo transformed into mew ichigo and ran up to the chimera animal "how dare you try to hurt an innocent women, when she's on her way home! I'll never forgive you!" ichigo did her pose "for the future of the earth I'll be at service nya~!" ichigo said and winked, the chimera animal roared angrily, its sharp nails was a weapon and started firing at ichigo, she tried her best to dodged them quickly, ichigo growled and jumped in the air "now you mad me _mad_! Strawberry bell!" ichigo said her strawberry bell appeared and her powers started gathering "ribbon….strawberry surprise!" ichigo attacked the alien, it let out a horrible scream, and speared, Masha appeared and ate the parasite "retrieve retrieved!" he said happily, ichigo smiled, caught the women's spirit and gave it back to her, she de transformed.

The women woke up and held her head "where am I?" she asked ichigo in a confused manner, a sweat drop appeared on ichigo head 'I can't tell her the truth!' ichigo thought, ichigo smiled and helped the women up "you slipped and felled unconscious" ichigo lied '_good lie_!' she thought to herself "really?" the women asked confused ichigo nodded "all you have to do is be careful next time" she said and smiled. She started pushing the women's back "you should go home and get some rest your family might be worried" she said and smiled the women nodded "well I'll be careful next time! That's for the help, and for that here's a candy" the women said and gave ichigo a lollipop "ahh, thank you!" ichigo said to the women "no problem, bye, bye" she said and was on her way off.

Ichigo then realized the time, it was midnight, ichigo started freaking out again, her ears and tail popped out again, and she picked up her school bag and started running home. "Dad is going to kill me!" she yelled.

"Wow, I never knew she was _THAT_ strong, for a little kitten in a fluffy pink outfit" said a voice; it narrowed her red eyes "oh well! I'll just have more fun next time!" it teleported away

Me: yes! finished please tell me what you thought of the re-make, and please no flames


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This is the re-make of chapter 2 hope you like it!

The next morning ichigo woke with a throbbing head she groaned "it hurts" she whispered and held her head, she got up from her bed and looked at the time it was six in the morning "gahh, it's Sunday, a day off and I want rest but my head hurts like hell" she grumbled. 'Maybe I should go down stairs, I think there is a thermometer in the bathroom' she thought and got up from bed, she looked at herself in the mirror, she got frightened because of her hair, her ears and tail popped out, 'god! I look horrible!' she thought, and then her head started pounding again 'gahh! No time to fix my hair right now, I need to go take my temperature' she thought.

She walked down the stairs, to hear the water running, ichigo got frightened, her ears popped out again "is it a ghost?!" she thought, her heat started beating fast, she stood on the side of the wall and looked into the kitchen it wasn't a ghost, it was her mother washing dishes, ichigo did a sighed off relief, her cat ears disappeared, her mother turned around "ichigo-san?.." she said and stared at ichigo.

"ahh! Mom-san, I just wanted the thermometer I don't feel so good" she coughed as she said this, her mom looked at her and smiled she told her to sit at the table, ichigo did so, her mother turned off the water in the sink and felt ichigo's forehead, a frown appeared on her face "no good – no good" she said shaking her head, ichigo coughed "what do you mean 'no good?'" she asked in a worried manner, "what a second" ichigo's mom said and left the kitchen, a little while later ichigo's mom came back with the thermometer "I couldn't fine It anywhere then I remember it was upstairs in your fathers room!" ichigo's mom said and giggled to herself, ichigo rolled her eyes, "open wide~!" ichigo's mom said, ichgio slapped her hand "mom! I can do it myself!" she said angrily, then started coughing; ichigo's mom raised an eyebrow and said "alright since you're so grown up, and even have a BOYFRIEND I guess you can do it by yourself~!" she said and smirked ichigo's checks turned red "mom! Shut up!" she said and started giggling, ichigo mom winked at her, helped her out of her seat and hafted pushed her upstairs "now be gone with you, I have to make you and your father's lunch!" she when back to washing the dishes, ichigo smiled and thought 'sometimes my mom isn't that bad' and walked upstairs to her bedroom

Ichigo put the thermometer in her mouth, 30 seconds later, she took it out it said '108' her eyes turned big "dan-!" she was interrupted by a cough, she held her head 'I. feel. So. Terrible. Right. Now.' ichigo thought, she flopped onto her bed and started thinking about Masaya, she frowned 'I love him, but yet I keep lying to him, I-I want to be with him, but how?' she thought sadly "I wish there was a way" she said and squeezed the pillow in her hand.

Outside her widow there was a tall black figure, smirking "aww the little kitten can't be with her dream boyfriend? I feel the same way maybe I should help her" she held up a parasite and looked around to see what spirit to infuse it with; she floated down to wait when a human will come.

Ichigo sat up in her bed not knowing what to do, just then her phone started ringing, she looked at her phone which was on top of her dresser, and she growled and rolled her eyes, 'not now' she thought 'I'm so tired!', Masha popped out and started saying "alien, alien!" ichigo turned around 'alien?' she thought ichigo stared at her phone on top of her dresser , she nodded her head, she jumped off of her bed grabbed her phone and looked out the widow, she heard someone screamed, she pulled out her pedant and transform 'last time it was kisshu, if's it's him again I swear' ichigo thought and clenched her fits, she looked down to see who was calling her, it was Masaya! She jumped out the widow and landed on the grass, she started running to where she heard the screaming.

Ichigo looked at her phone; her eyes started beaming it was Masaya! Ichigo flipped open her phone "Masaya!" she said and her eyes still beaming "moshi moshi" she said she said "ah ichigo-san, I was just calling to see if your free tomorrow" Masaya said ichigo eyes turned big, she giggled and answered "umm yeah I'm free!" she jumped on top of wall; she was panting as she said that "ichigo-san are you okay, you sound like you're in a gym" Masaya asked "umm I'm fine" _shot_ her phone broke in two , she looked over to see a black knife in the ground, she looked back up too see an someone floating in mid-air "who are you?!" ichigo yelled '"that's none of your business" she answered and threw another knife at ichigo, she dodged it, she tripped and fell onto something furry, it was a chimera animal. Ichigo eyes' turned big. The chimera animal grabbed on her tail, and railed her in and heled her in place. "good boy" the girl said and smirked "now I can kill the leader of the mews and get our planet back" she said and snorted

"Let go of me!" ichigo yelled angrily she started kicking her feet "little kitten THAT'S not going to help you, why don't you just die already?" said the girl ichigo eyes turned small 'die?' she thought, she was terrified. She looked up to see the girl looking at her straight in the eye "are you scared, ha! I love it when people are scared, now you know how I fell" she said and snorted gently on. She walked up to ichigo; ichigo's heart was beating rattily her eyes turned small, the girl graded her jaw and smirked at ichigo; her eyes were red like blood and her hair black as the night. She licked her dry lips and smirk. Ichigo was scared and she didn't know why, ichigo snapped out of her thoughts and yelled "let go of me now!" she yelled and started kicking her feet

"You're the strongest mew?! But why you're just a small kitten! HA!" She said "I can't believe kisshu tart AND pie couldn't defeat you" she sighed and took out a scythe "well I guess it's time for you to die" she stood up and placed the end of her scythe to ichigo head "was if fun while it lasted?" She asked and smirked.

The girl's scythe got knocked out of her hand; she looked around angrily "who did that? show yourself!" she yelled angrily, her eyes turned small, her chimera animal let out a horrible scream; it died, 'what' the girl thought "who did that! I was so close!" she then felt something fly by her and graded ichigo. Ichigo opened her eyes; to her surprise she wasn't dead! If fact she was saved by the blue night! The blue knight let down ichigo on the ground "I was born to protect you" he said; he then took out a sword and started fighting with the new alien

She was left beaten up and panting she glared at the blue knight "I'll be back!" she yelled and teleported away. 'Who was she another enemy?!' Ichigo thought and sighed 'until next time'

Me: I finished :3

Ichigo: can I at least know the new alien girl's name

Me: no!

Ichigo: aww!

Me: until next time and no flames please!


	3. Chapter 3

Since people keep asking me to finish this story… I decided to finish it! (Please just ignore the author note! :3) My writing skills are way much better! All of you know that 'Tokyo mew mew' or 'TMM' for short is a happy and magical girl anime, right? Well adding in my new charter, Tokyo mew mew might never be the same…. Anyway, enjoy!

Ichigo was upside down on her bed trying to get ahold of the new information on this little girl she found behind a dumpster. She walked up to the window of her room and opened it. A cold breeze entered the room, which lifted up ichigo's shirt, revealing her flat stomach. She sat on a chair next to the widow and took a deep sigh.

'Could this girl really be a new mew mew? When I found her she was cold, hungry, and tried most likely. Does she even have parents? And if she does, why would they do that to her? And I'm sure there was somebody watching me when I was talking to her! Maybe it was kisshu! What's wrong with that alien?' thoughts swirled around ichigo's head, questions but no answers.

"ahh!" ichigo said, she graded her head, her eyes turned into swirls, she was getting dizzy "some many question but no answers!" she shouted she jump on her bed, took a deep sigh and put her covers near her shoulders. Just then her phone started ringing like crazy! "Not now!" ichigo groaned, she throw the covers over her head and moaned. Masha flew over her head "chimera animal, chimera animal!" Masha shouted. Ichigo looked at Masha, with a sharp looked "chimera animal?! Where?!" ichigo yelled. Ichigo took her phone off her dresser and flipped it opened "hello?!" ichigo yelled "ICHIGO!" someone one's voice on the other end, ichigo recognized the voice immediately "ryou?" she asked. "Yes it's me come quick!" Ryou said. Ichigo hanged up and ran down the stairs, pasted her mother who was washing dishes "ichigo, where are you going?" ichigo's mother asked. Ichigo turned around and an anime sweat drop appeared on her head "I-I was just going to the convenient store to get some milk, for a new cake recipe!" ichigo lied, her sweat drop got bigger "ichigo, we all know you can't cook" her mother said calmly and turned off the water 'that's so nice mom' ichigo thought with great irony and rolled her eyes "do you want to tell me the truth?" she asked "is it Masaya?" her mother asked, with a smirk. Ichigo blushed "no not Masaya I just have to go to the café something really important and I have to go now" ichigo said. Her mother raised her eyebrow at her and rolled her eyes "whatever you say" she looked at the clock on the wall "as long as your back as soon as possible!" ichigo smiled and ran to the door "thanks mom" she said with smiled.

When ichigo appeared at the basement in the café, all the girls were there and watching something on the screen. Ichigo felt someone pull her shoulder with great force "there you are" ryou said. Ichigo frowned and ripped her shoulder away from ryou "you don't have to grad me like that!" ichigo said through gritted teeth. Ryou rolled her eyes at her, and anime anger mark appeared on ichigo's head. "What did you even call us here for I thought we defeated the aliens long time?" ichgio said angrily "well this time it's not the aliens their on the plant it's a different person we have to defeat" "ahh!" ichigo groaned "just when I thought everything was back to normal!" ryou smirked at her, ichigo glared at him "Now guys don't start fighting we have some important business to attend to" keiichiro said with a smile. Ichigo and ryou looked at each other and nodded "what was so important you had to tell us" mint asked she closed one of her hazel eyes and said "I was in the middle of drinking my tea " she said and grad ahold of zakuro's arm. Zarkuro was quiet as always. "Yeah, tell us noda!" pudding said and jumped up in the air with a huge pudding like smile on her face. "Yes please tell us" lettuce said, with a pant smile "ok, ok" ryou said "listen up mews'" everybody looked up at ryou "I think there is another new mew" ryou said. Everybody gasped then there was side conversations going on around the room "everyone quiet" ryou said "we know you're all surprised and confused" keiichrio said. "That's why we called all of you here, to see if this girl is really a mew" ryou said. Ryou tapped something on the screen "we think she supposed to looked like this" he said. Everyone looked up to see a girl with blonde hair and blood red eyes ichigo shivered, lettuce happened to noticed "are you alright ichigo?" she asked ichigo looked at her and smiled "I'm fine thank you very much lettuce" she said "I'm glad then" she said with a little smile.

"alright then you girl's go look for her but be careful you don't know if she's evil or good so transform" ryou said "wait at this time of night!" ichigo yelled "I have school tomorrow!" ichigo said "well we just found out this new information" ryou said "then why don't we just look for her in the morning!" ichigo yelled very annoyed "we have to find this girl as quick as possible so we know if she's good or bad" ryou said "what does that have to do with anything?!" ichigo yelled "because ichigo if we don't know if this girl is evil of good she could try to kill everyone like the aliens tried to" mint said in a way that made ichigo feel stupid "well I guess your right" ichigo said and blushed "go Tokyo mew mew!" ryou shouted. Everyone transformed and went outside "we should split up" zakuro said. Everyone nodded pudding lettuce and ichigo went one way and mint and zakuro went another.

_**Ichigo, pudding and lettuce's point of view**_

Ichigo, pudding, and lettuce were walking down a park in Tokyo. Ichigo looked at lettuce "I'm going to go looked for an evidence that the girl is a mew can you and pudding say together 'till I come back?" ichigo asked. Lettuce nodded and smiled at her "we'll be fine" answered lettuce, ichigo and lettuce looked at pudding who was chewing on a piece of grass. A anime sweat drop appeared on ichigo's head "right" she said with a raised eyebrow "I'll be back soon!" ichigo said and ran off to the other side of the park.

Pudding than ran up to a sakura tree "look at the pretty sakura tree noda!" pudding said and started climbing. "Oh, pudding get down from there you'll hurt yourself!" lettuce said. Pudding ignored lettuce and started swinging her monkey tail on a tree branch "I'm not going to get hurt; look I'm all fine noda!" She said. Then she started to swig herself too fast and landed on her butt. "oww" she said and rub her butt. Lettuce ran up to her "I knew you were going to get hurt!" lettuce said. Pudding stand up, trying to show that she was all right and didn't need lettuce's advice "look I'm all fine noda!" she said and spin around with her pudding like smile. Lettuce giggled.

Pudding's eyes then turned big "Lettuce watch out!" pudding yelled. Lettuce turned around and there was a chimera animal! The chimera animal roared and used one of its arm and smacked lettuce to a sakura tree, leaving her unconscious. "Lettuce!" pudding ran to her "wake up, wake up lettuce!" she yelled, she started getting teary-eyed "onee-chan" she said. The chimera animal roared again, pudding stood up tall and pointed at the chimera animal "I hate you for hurting lettuce-onee-chan!" she snorted. "Pudding ring inferno!" she shouted, then she heard "ribbon strawberry surprise!" she turned around and there was ichigo standing next to her. "Are you alright pudding?" ichigo asked "ichigo-onee-sama!" pudding said ichigo smiled. Masha swallowed the little alien thingy (sorry, I just forget what the thing was!)

Ichigo ran up to lettuce who was slowly starting to wake up "lettuce!" pudding yelled and hugged her "I'm so relieved" ichigo said, with a smile "what happened?" lettuce asked rubbing her head "a chimera animal appeared and nocked you unconscious! Pudding said "but pudding saved you!" ichigo said and winked at pudding, pudding smiled "yeah I saved you! Noda!" pudding yelled and hugged lettuce again "thank you pudding, without you I would of have been really hurt but you saved me!" lettuce said and picked up pudding and spin her around "pudding's a hero!" ichigo yelled.

Ichigo started to walk around until she hit her foot on something "oww!" she said, she looked down to see what hit her foot "are you alright ichigo?" lettuce asked "yeah I just hit my foot on something hard" she said. Ichigo bend down and picked 'it' up it was a bottle with a note inside!

Ichigo pop the bottle up and took the note out "hey guys look at this!" ichigo said "what the matter noda?" pudding said using her tail as a spring and bouncing on it. "What's the matter ichigo-san?" lettuce said. Ichigo walked up to lettuce, and pudding showing the paper "it a note saying this" ichigo the note said:

_You want to know the truth about me being a mew, then look in the darkest corners of this world._

"The darkest corners of the world" Ichigo said "what's that supposed to mean noda?" pudding asked "well I don't know all I know is that we should take this back to ryou!" ichigo said. They all nodded in agreement.

_**Zakuro's and mint's point of view.**_

Zakuro and mint were in the big city of Tokyo, looking for any evidence of the mew. Mint was flying in the air while zakuro was running. Just then the both heard a scream coming from any alley way a few block down. "Do you think it's a chimera animal?" mint asked "there's only one way to know" zakuro said and grad mint's arm, a lit blush appeared on her face. The entered the alley ways, to see women screaming "don't hurt me! Please!" she begged.

"Ribbon zakuro pure!" zakuro said and backlash the chimera animal. The chimera animal let out a horrible scream, and looked the way of zakuro. It swung one or its arm to hit zakuro, but she jump over it and did her attack again "ribbon zakuro pure!" zakuro yelled "its weak mint use your attack to kill the chimera animal!" she yelled at mint. "ok-ok" mint said nervously "huh? What's the matter min-"zakuro was about to ask but the chimera animal pushed her against the wall "hurry up mint, save me!" zakuro said through gaging up blood and spit. "zakuro-onee-sama!" mint yelled "don't worry about me, just kill the chimera animal!" zakuro yelled, she started to coughing up more blood. Mint's eyes turned big "mint arrow!" mint yelled, mint aimed at the chimera animal and yelled "ribbon mint echo!" it hit the chimera animal's back, and let out a horrible scream and died. Zakuro dropped to the floor and started coughing up blood.

Mint ran to zakuro and helped her up to her feet "are you alright?" she asked. Zakuro cough up more blood "I'm fine" she lied and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand "I just need some rest" she said "you're not!" mint said zakuro's eyes turned big 'she cares for me?' zakuro though. Mint flew up to the top of a building and laid her down. "You're going to be okay, I'm going to the alley way to look for some more clues" mint said. "You're going to be alright" mint said a little teary-eyed "thank you mint" zakuro said and blushed a little. Mint nodded "I just want to protect you" she said with a smile.

Mint went back to the alley way with her arrow in her hand. Making sure there was no more chimera animal left. Mint snorted 'I'm happy I kill that chimera animal, anyone who hurts zakuro-onee-sama I can't forgive' she thought. Mint then step on something sharp "oww!" she cried and looked on what she stepped on, it was glass! Very sharp glass! And it looked like a broken bottle! Mint picked up the broken glass to see what was under it, it was a note! Mint picked up the note and flew back to where zakuro was; on top of a building "look zakuro san, I found a note!" mint said and sat next to her. "Maybe it's another clue!" she said, "well read it" zakuro said mint nod the note said this:

_Wow! You found the next clue; I guess you guys weren't that stupid at all! Well if you're still looking for me I'm now in the brightest corners of the world try to find me mews!_

"Let's take this back to ryou" mint said "yes" zakuro said. Then they were on their way to café mew mew. On the top of another building two blood red eyes narrowed at them "well I guess those are the mews" and raised up her cat tail; her bell on the bell jingled then licked her lips in a juicy sensation and moaned "this is going to be fun!" she said and raised her hand up and licked top part of it "meow" she said

Wow! This is all I got for now, I all know you know who the girl was it the last part was! And if you didn't you're really something aren't you? Anyway I hoped you liked it this took a long=g time to complete! So enjoy!

Love-bribunnyanimelover


	4. Chapter 4

A new chapter yay! I don't really have much to say about this chapter but I don't own Tokyo mew mew! Someone very kind helped me chose a name for the mysterious girl I give special thanks to gloriannehall! Thanks for helping me with the name!

"Ryou what is this supposed to mean?" mint asked confused. Ryou chewed on the end of his pen and sighed; he had read this note over and over again and still didn't know what it meant. "I'm going to go upstairs and tell the other mews to lock up the café, and join this 'interesting' conversation, you stay here with pudding and see what you can do, let's go keiichiro" ryou said keiichrio got up from his seat and walked up pudding and mint "we will be back in a minute" keiichiro said with a smile and walked up stairs with ryou

"What is the note supposed to mean noda?" pudding asked mint and took the note from mint's hand. Pudding folded the note in half and titled it sideways into the light and narrowed her eyes.

Mint ripped the note from pudding's hand "pudding this is serious work! No fooling around, now go play with your monkey or something" mint said; annoyed and wiped her hair out of her face. Pudding smiled and said "I'm not fooling around! I was trying to see something noda! Ryou said to work together!" pudding said and graded the note form her hand _again_ "give that back pudding, you might rip it!" mint said and started chasing pudding around in the basement. "Give it back pudding, you monkey!" mint yelled. _Slip _"Ahh!" mint slipped on some papers and fell hard on the ground.

Pudding held her head over mint "are you alright?" pudding asked with a smirk. "Stop smirking! It's not funny!" mint yelled and blushed, pudding was giggling. "What was the thing you trip on noda?" pudding grabbed the paper and blinked a huge pudding like smile appeared on her face "noda!" she said excitedly "noda what?" mint asked rubbing her sides "that fall really did hurt" she thought. "Look at this!" pudding said holding up a calendar in mint's face, "what about it?" mint asked raising her eyebrow at the calendar. "Look at it closely, noda!" pudding said and point to the number that was circled. "Oh! You mean the fall shrine?" mint said "yes the fall shine and do you know what happens at the end at the shrine? Noda" pudding said with a smirk. Mint's eyes turned big "the fire works!" mint said "and that means that the mysterious girl might attack, she's going to try to kill all those people!" mint said she started to have a panic attack. "We have to tell the others!" mint said.

? **P.O.V.**

"Damn those girls are stupid, that it makes my skin itch" I thought I wrap my hands around my stomach "they're so stupid it makes my insides hurt, I mean come on! How can they not figure out the note I gave them? The shrine is one of the biggest things in japan!" she thought she then rub her temples. She looked inside the café to see all of the mew working being so friendly to each other "What am I going to do with these mutant freaks" she whispered her eyes then narrowed then turned big "hello ryuzetsu" someone whispered on my neck I turned around to see a green hair alien floating in the air

"Hi ryuzetsu or should I say my little yami?" he said and patted my head, titled my head to his, smirked and licked his lips. I turned my head around "shut it kisshu" I snapped at the green hair alien "don't be mean!" he snapped back I glared at him then punched him in the arm "what was that for?" he asked throw clenched teeth "you're always supposed to keep your guard up no matter, what living on earth has made you forget that!" I yelled at him, he stared at me I turned around and sighed "this is why you're under house arrest, because you couldn't keep up with a bunch of girls wearing _colorful_ outfits when they transform" I said and shudder and cough at the thought of colorful outfits. His eyes narrowed at me, I smirked at him then floated towards him and said "you're in love with that cat girl in that café, right?" I asked and pointed to ichigo in the café holding a broom and talking to a girl with long green hair and had glasses on her face. He glared at me and graded me by dress top and yelled at me "if you even try to touch ichigo, I'll kill you!" he said and stared at me in me in my eye " we'll see" I said, smirked and teleported away. "Ichigo!" kisshu thought.

Regular p.o.v

Ryuzetsu floated over the fall shrine area in Tokyo, japan. She watched to humans prepare for this event. She rolled her eyes, 'why do humans celebrate such stupid things? I mean if our race tried to celebrate these kinds of things we would all be dead' she thought and bit her nail. She narrowed her eyes looking for a spirit to change into a chimera animal. She scratched the bottom of her chin, then smirk. She floated behind a young looking girl wearing a kimono; she licked her lips and thought 'she's so pretty'. She floated in front of her and put her hand near her chest. The girl got startled "what-what are you?!" she asked in fear. "Oh I just love it when humans are afraid! It makes everything very interesting!" she said and licked her lips again; she took the girl's soul. Her hair covered her right eye. "Well it's not the best human's soul but this will do" she said making a parasite appear and added it to the lost soul "fusion!" she whispered. The chimera animal looked devil , it had a tail and horns with red skin, but she was still wearing the same kimono. "Interesting," ryuzetsu said and smirk. "Good now go destroy Tokyo mew mew!" ryuzetsu said and pointed out side of the tent.

In café mew mew, ryou was analyzing some data. "I think mint and pudding was right there is something going on at the fall shrine" ryou said. Mint and pudding looked at each other "I want you guys to see what's happening at the shrine, go Tokyo mew mew!" the mews' transformed and headed to the fall shrine, only to see a devilish chimera animal attacking the fall shrine. "Hey!" ichigo yelled trying to get the chimera animal's attention. It turned around and attacked ichigo, swigging her body against a tent. Ichgio was all tangled up in prizes and ribbon.

"gahh!" ichigo screamed "mew ichigo!" pudding yelled she tried to run up to ichgio, but the chimera animal graded pudding by her foot. "Hey let me go noda!" pudding yelled she stuck her tongue out to the chimera animal. "Ribbon zakuro pure!" zakuro yelled backlashing the animal, dropping pudding; pudding did a flip and landed on the ground. Lettuce ran up to pudding "I'm alright noda~!" pudding said cheerfully to lettuce. Ichigo ran to the animal "how dare you try to hurt me, my team and the people who were trying to enjoy the fall shrine!" ichgio said she did her pose and said "for you evil action's I will make you pay nay~!" ichgio said. People in the shrine were running and screaming. Pudding heled up her ring "pudding ring inferno!" pudding yelled, the animal let out a scream and then was frozen in pudding "ichigo!" pudding said "right" ichigo said "ribbon strawberry surprise!" ichigo yelled and killed the animal.

Ryuzetsu was watching the whole thing she couldn't believe that they were that powerful. She kicked her feet back and forth and smirked "I guess it's time to introduce myself" she whispered and smirked. "Ichgio were going over there ok" mint said "ok" ichigo said "Ichigo alien; alien" Masha said "alien where?" ichgio asked looking around for the alien "kisshu, pie, tart! Come out!" ichgio yelled. Two cold hands graded ichgio's shoulders, her eyes turned small. "Aren't you a pretty kitten" the person said and licked ichgio's neck with a cold tongue. She turned around to see a young girl with black hair, blood red eyes and a black outfit. "Who-what are you?!" ichgio demanded, she crossed her legs and floated into the air "what do I look like to you?" she asked and smirked, blew her hair out of her face. "You don't look fim-"ichigo was cut off her eyes turned big, she looked at the girl's ears they were long and pointed "you're an alien?" she asked in a shocked like manner "yeah pink stuff I'm an alien" she said ichigo just stood there, she rolled her eyes "you do know there was girl alien too right?" she asked the pink haired cat "yeah, I did!" ichigo snapped at her. She smirked and licked her lips "well pink stuff I hope we see more of each other, kisshu was right you are cute" she said and teleported away. Ichigo stood there in a daze then the fireworks began.

Ok end pf chapter 4 hoped you liked it review and tell me what to work on, what to improved etc. and thanks again gloriannehall with the name picking!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kisshu was sitting on one of the three steps in the broken dimension. He was staring at the bruise ryuzetsu gave him last night. 'That idiot' he thought and growled 'this bruise she gave me hurts like hell' he thought. When he pressed on it he groaned. His arm felt numb. 'I can't let pie see this or he'll be furious' he thought. He got up still holding his arm and teleported away into his room.

He sat on his bed and looked at the celling, he lifted himself and caught himself looking at his desk there was a picture of him and ryuzetsu smiling; they were best friends; always doing things with each other and one day she just disappeared; none heard from here not even her own parents, she just left without saying good-bye, she was gone, and now she came back acting cold and a idiot she's mean to me and acts like she's better than me. I hate her now. I thought we had something special, but I was wrong.

Kisshu heard his room door open to see tart come in. he put the covers over his shoulders and sulked in the bed, tart floated over his bed. "oi!" he said "what do you want?" kisshu snapped at him "whoa someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" tart said raising his eyebrow. Kisshu looked at him "look what you want? I'm not feeling so well and I want some rest" kisshu said, "It's not me who wants to talk to you! It's that girl….what's her name" tart said scratching the back of his head. "Ryuzetsu?" he said and snorted at the name. "Yeah she's outside, she wants to talk to you" tart said, there was a pause, then tart asked "so can she?", kisshu flipped on his side and sighed "yeah let her in" kisshu said. Tart went outside and came in with ryuzetsu.

Ryuzetsu was smirking "hey kisshu" she said. Kisshu rolled his eyes. She walked in and sat on his bed "get up I want to heal your bruise" she said and smiled; kisshu narrowed his eyes at her "who are you and what did you do to the real ryuzetsu?" he demanded. She rolled her eyes and looked into her shirt "I'm 100% sure I'm ryuzetsu" she said and smirked. Kisshu mumbled something under his breath "hmm? What was that?" ryuzetsu asked. "Nothing" he reply, he looked away "what do you want? I'm trying to get some rest" kisshu asked "yeah you look like you need it" ryuzetsu muttered, crossed her arms and smirked "what was that?" kisshu asked her and raised his eyebrow, ryuzetsu looked away "simple. Like I said before to heal you wound" she said "that you caused?" he asked and smirk "shut up!" ryuzetsu said and growled, she held out some bandages and started up wrapping it around kisshu's arm. When she was done she said "There, much better, now in about three days you should be better" she said she got off of kisshu's bed and walked to the door then whispered "then you be able to help me kill Tokyo mew mew one by one" and walked out of kisshu's room.

_**Back in the café.**_

Ryou had told the mew's to close the shop, but told ichigo to stay, when she asked why she had to stay longer than what she's getting paid for, ryou said that it was really important. After a long argument about staying in the café longer than she had too, she gave into too in and went inside the basement with keiichiro and ryou. "WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT YOU HAD TO TELL ME?" ichigo yelled furiously her eye twitching. Keiichiro held up ichigo's hand and said "my lady we only kept you here to discuss something very important with you" he kissed ichigo hand as if ichigo was a princess. Ichigo's cheeks were bright red "I-important?" ichigo said "yes" ryou said "now get your butt in attention mode 'cause if you don't listen the next time you fight the aliens, you just not might survive" ryou said and smirked. An anger mark appeared on her head. "What in the fresh hell did you want to talk about anyway?" ichigo demanded. Some of ryou's hairs feel on his right eye, he brushed it away "the mysterious girl" ryou said "who?" ichigo asked confused "the new girl alien that attack you stupid" ryou said "hey! I'm not that dense!" she said angrily "listen ,all I wanted to ask you is what happened yesterday when the alien attacked, what did she do to you?" ryou asked

Ichigo started telling ryou, keiichiro, about the 'the mysterious girl' "she just graded me and started licking me!" ichigo said and shudder "she's like kisshu so, so much" ichigo said "how did she looked like?" ryou asked ichigo. "well she had long black hair that went into a ponytail, sharp teeth as if she was a vampire, and pointed ears telling that she is an alien" ichigo said "what was she wearing?" ryou asked "well- I don't really know it wasn't human clothing though!" ichigo said "she must be an alien" ryou said putting his hand on his chin "no duh!" ichigo said sarcastically, ryou glared at her "I was kidding!" ichigo said innocently a sweat drop appeared on her head "not you" ryou said rolling his eyes "I'm thinking…" ryou said "'bout what?" ichigo asked nervously ryou went up to the screen and started typing, then the battle form yesterday appeared on the screen ichigo's eyes turned big "is that us?" ichigo asked "yes masha picked up the data that happened at the battle yesterday" ryou explained "so you've been spying on us?!" ichigo yelled at ryou "not exactly, we only do this two see how's the battle going and if you need more help, advice or information, by the way your attacks were very sloppy" ryou said and smirked at ichigo, ichigo growled "my attacks were not sloppy!" ichigo yelled at him, ryou said nothing "did the new alien girl look like this?" ryou asked ichigo and pointed to the screen . On the screen was ryuzetsu sitting on a top of a building; smirking at what was happing at the fall shrine. "That's-that's her!" ichigo sutured, ryou narrowed his eyes at the screen 'I swear I've seen her before' he whispered "what is it ryou?" ichigo asked "nothing, nothing" ryou said, he stared at ichigo "you can go home now" he said and pointed towards the door and smirked "whatever! I'm going home I'm so tried!" ichigo said, sighed and glared at ryou on her way out.

_**Back in the broken dimension **_

Ryuzetsu was making kisshu some soup. Tart walked into the kitchen to and noticed ryuztesu, she was chopping lettuce "what are you making?" he asked her, floated over the pot and sniffed , she didn't answer him and keep chopping the lettuce her hair was covering her face "hey! Listen to me!" tart yelled he started pulling her hair, she didn't notice she was thinking about kisshu, Tokyo mew mew, and there whole entry race dying which brought a frown to her face, tart growled "well whatever it is it smells good" he said and started to walk away "soup" ryuzetsu said "huh?" tart said "you asked me what I was making and it's soup" she said tart raised an eyebrow and walked back over to her "can I try some?" he asked "sure why not-midget" ryuzetsu said and smirked, tart growled "I'M NOT A MIDGET!" he yelled ryuzetsu ignored him and poured some soup in a tasting plate and handed it to tart "here you go" she said tart stared at it "huh?" he asked her, ryuzetsu rolled her eyes "you asked me to let you try so of the soup and here you go" she said and wiped her hands in a towel , tart stared at it and took it from her hands and sipped it down his eyes turned big "wow! This is amazing!" he said "I never knew you could cook like this!" he said ryuzetsu blushed and smiled, she played around with her hair and said "thank you" she pour some in a big bowel put it on a tray with a spoon and napkin

"hey I got to ask you something" tart said "what?" she said "why do you hate kisshu so much?" her eyes turned small, she drop the knife on the floor and started shaking "oi, are you alright?" tart asked ,she looked at tart blankly "I'm fine" she said; bent down and picked up the knife and washed it in the sink " you didn't answer my question!" she glared at tart and lead on the counter top "it's not me that hates kisshu, it's kisshu that hate me" ryuzetsu said sadly "huh?" tart said, confused "never mind! Just take this tray to kisshu's room" ryuzetsu "why me?!" tart asked angrily "because kisshu will think that I poised it." she said and snorted "oh I see, did you?" tart asked "no!" she yelled and crossed her arms "just bring the tray to kisshu, be useful for once! And don't tell him _I_ made it or he'll flip out" she said and crossed her arms and looked away; tart took the tray and whispered under his breathe that he is useful and he knew ryuzetsu likes kisshu.

Tart walked into kisshu's room "oi!" he said "what do you want?" kisshu asked "I have some food for you" tart said "I'm not hungry" kisshu lied, his stomach growled 'damn it' he thought, tart burst out laughing "seems like you are" tart said "shut up midget" kisshu snapped at him, tart growled "I'm not a midget!" he shouted, kisshu ignored him 'why does everyone call me that?' tart thought "you know what,?! Here just take the damn soup, a special person made it for anyways! And she wanted you to get better!" tart yelled. Kisshu started at him stunned "_she_ made it for me?" kisshu said "you mean ryuzetsu?" he asked "uhh.." tart said he placed kisshu's tray on his desk top and ran out of the room saying "if you see her, don't tell her I told you, because she didn't want you to know!" tart yelled, to kisshu he sounded like an idiot,

ryuzetsu walked into kisshu's room "hey, what's wrong with tart?" she asked she made the crazy sign to kisshu "did he lose it?" she asked, smirked and started laughing, kisshu looked at her funny and said "no. he hasn't lost it, he's a child – a midget to be correct" kisshu smirked, ryuzetsu chuckled and brushed her hair out of her face

Ryuzetsu started starting at kisshu, which freaked him out "Kisshu, I have to ask you a question?" she said her voice got serious kisshu looked at her like she was stupid, turned away from her "what?" he said in a demanding voice. Ryuzetsu sat on the edge of the kisshu's bed and kicked her feet back and forth, kisshu thought of how funny it would be if she slipped and felled, "what do you need to ask me?" kisshu asked and narrowed his eyes,

Ryuzetsu started to talk but then got cut off because she noticed something from the corner of her eye, it was a picture, she got up with her eyebrow raised, walked up to kisshu's desk and held up the picture with the two of them together, she narrowed her eyes, and looked at kisshu "why do you still have this?" she asked at looked back at the picture, kissshu shrugged "it's was just a way to remember us as kids, yami-san" he smirked at her, her eyes turned big she shivered ,her lip started quivering "r-really?" she started blushing, kisshu burst out laughing "your still the same, you've never changed, still blushing at a simple compliment" he said still chuckling, ryuzetsu rolled her eyes, she looked away still blushing.

"Now what did you have to tell me?" kisshu asked, in a more happy voice, which sounded gay to ryuzetsu, but whatever she smirked hair covered her right eye 'it's about Tokyo mew mew" she said kisshu groaned and flopped on his bed "whatever ask away" kisshu she walked back onto kisshu bed and sat down she gave kisshu cunning eyes 'I have a bad felling about this' kisshu thought

"why do every time you go to kill the mew's you always try to spear ichigo's life, why?" ryuzetsu asked kisshu in a serous voice "why do you want to know?" he asked his voice started tithing, he narrowed his eyes at ryuzetsu , she stood up from the bed "you're in love with her!" ryuzetsu shouted "yeah! I love ichigo so what?" he asked and started to get annoyed "you can't be in love with a human, why-why are you in love with that pink fur ball?!" she yelled at him "don't call ichigo a pink fur ball you idiot!" kisshu yelled back, that struck ryuzetsu so hard she started tearing up kisshu's face soften, he hate to see people cry it reminded him to much of his dying race "r-ryuzetsu I'm-I'm.." kisshu started off "no let me stop you there kisshu love whoever the hell you want to just don't blame me when deep blue kill's your ass" she said and ran out the room. Kisshu stood there "I'm sorry" he whispered

Ryuzetsu ran past pie, who noticed her crying, which was strange to him because he never seen this girl cry before he saw here ran it her room, slammed the door shut, and locked it .he had a feeling kisshu had something to do with this

She flopped on her bed a stared at the celling she eyes narrowed "you love ichigo so much, and yet you knows she hates you" ryuzetsu whispered she bit her lip and looked over at her desk, she got up and went over to her desk and opened the top draw she take out the picture with her and kisshu "I loved you" she said "when we were kids I loved you so much I knew you had feelings for me too, but ever since you meet that pink fur ball you forgotten all about me, you think I've become a different person but deep down I never changed" she paused and looked out her 'window' "just like you said" she whispered and smiled then she got an idea "I know exactly how to get rid of those mews form the earth" she said her hair covered her right eye "by becoming one of them" she said and smirked "that's how I'm going to make them history"

Me: yay, I cursed in this chapter! That why it's rated teen ;)

Ryuzetsu: hoped you liked this chapter, now if you excuse me I have to go and kill Tokyo mew mew he, he ;)

Ichigo: HELL NO!

Ryuzetsu: *growl* *runs after ichigo* I'm going to get you!

Ichigo: shit! *runs away*

Me: *faceplam* here they go again anyway bye, bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ryuzetsu was digging in her closet 'it must be here somewhere' she thought '_if I_ _lost it I'm in big shit'_ she thought she sighed and spit here hair out of her face growled and threw herself on her bed, and looked at the celling trying to remember where she put the '_thing'_ she closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her black shinny hair. "I'm going to be in big shit with deep blue if I don't kill the mews" she said she got up and sighed her black hair covered her eyes "you've been doing a lot of sighing lately…haven't you?" said a voice, ryuzetsu eyes turned big she turned around to see pie standing at the door "pie-sama, uhh.. I was just looking for something," she said and laughed nervously there was a pause

"You're looking for your human toxic, am I right?" pie asked, an anime sweat drop appeared ryuzetsu's head 'damn it' she thought "maybe-maybe" she said shyly. Pie stared at her "deep blue-sama has it" pie said '_damn_!' ryuzetsu thought she did a faceplam 'I really have to go begging to deep blue _for my god-damn human toxic!'_ she thought angrily she clenched her fists and growled she looked at pie and smiled "why does he have it?" ryuzetsu asked pie, trying to control her anger. Pie put her hand on his chin "I think kisshu was the one to give it to deep blue-sama" pie said, ryuzetsu felt as if she was about to exploded "well I'm going to go retrieve it" ryuzetsu said

"I don't think that's a good idea" pie said "why?" ryuzetsu asked confused "deep blue-sama is resting right now" he told her '_I don't_ _give a damn if that deep blue piece of shit, is resting I want my human toxic!_' she thought she looked at pie and raised her eyebrow her black bangs covered her right eye "pie, I could care less if deep blue-sama is sleeping I want my god-damn spell book!" she yelled and started to walk towards the door 'foolish girl' pie thought and teleported away. When ryuzetsu was outside she whispered to herself "when I get my human toxic back I'm going to kill kisshu" she started walking down the hall then teleported to where deep blue was.

Ryuzetsu got down on her knees, then looked up "I want to speak to you!" she yelled at the blue ball that was floating in midair, deep blue started groaning ryuzetsu raised her eyebrow "deep blue-sama…?" she asked, he didn't answer just kept groaning "are you alright?" she asked confused "ryuzetsu.." deep-blue said her eyes turned small her heart jumped scared, she got back on her knees "you wanted something?" he asked "y-yes" she said her lip quivering, she looked up at deep-blue "I want my human toxic, and don't say you don't have it I know you do!" ryuzetsu said and narrowed her eyes at deep blue. There was a pause "human toxic..?" deep blue said as if it was a question, ryuzetsu eye twitched "deep-blue-sama… I want my god-damn human toxic!" she yelled at him, deep blue said nothing and then "how dear you yell at you master! For that I will punish you!" he yelled at her, ryuzetsu narrowed her eyes then the ground started shaking.

'_What the hell is going on?!_' she thought she started looking around before she knew it a chimera animal grabbed her by one of her long straps and crashed her onto the ground she got up and held her head everything started spinning she felt like she was going to through up, the chimera animal grabbed her again and this time spinning her in circles "what the hell?!" she yelled the chimera let go of ryuzetsu and she landed into a wall '_for god's sake_' she thought she got up but she was shaking "_now, _you made me mad!" she yelled "scythe!" she yelled out came her black scythe, she flew over towards the chimera and stabbed her scythe into the chimera stomach which left it dead, she stood there panting "gahh.." she said, deep blue started laughing "what's so funny?" she yelled at him "do you really think that's the last chimera animal? I have thousands under my control!" he said out came five more chimera animal's '_damn'_ she thought, the chimera animal's surround her 'I'm going to die!' she thought.

One the chimera animal's had tentacles and graded ryuzetsu, the tentacle wrapped around her body she was struggling for air "please deep-deep blue sama-sama I'm sorry" she said "that's enough!" came a voice ryuzetsu eyes turned big '_is that_ _kisshu?_' she thought kisshu came flying in and cut the tentacle with his dragon sword ryuzetsu came down flying kisshu caught her just in time her cheeks turned red "k-kisshu?" she whispered '_he's so warm'_ ryuzetsu thought kisshu put ryuzetsu down on the floor both of them bowed down to deep blue "deep blue –sama, ryuzetsu didn't mean to be rude all she asked for was her toxic book back, if you want to punish someone, it better be me because I was the one who gave to you in the first place" kisshu said and looked down, ryuzetsu stared at him her cheeks turned little red '_he's actually giving up his life for me?_' she thought and started blushing harder "hmmm…whatever you say, I'll give her back her toxic , I just wanted a little entertainment" deep-blue said '_that bastard!'_ both ryuzetsu and kisshu thought, out came ryuzetsu human toxic she grabbed it and hug it kisshu rolled his eyes at her, they both got up to leave "wait!" deep blue said they both turned around "yes, deep blue-sama?" they both asked "kisshu you can leave, I want to talk to ryuzetsu" deep blue said "alright deep blue-sama," kisshu said he turned to ryuzetsu "bye, bye yami-san" he said and teleported away '_damn it he_ _left me only with deep blue!_' she thought, ryuzetsu sighed "yes deep blue sama?" she asked "you're going to us that book to destroy Tokyo mew mew, correct?" he asked her, she smirked devilishly and licked her lips "you better believe it" she said and teleported away.

Kisshu was waiting for ryuzetsu outside her bed room door, when ryuzetsu saw him she asked him "kisshu?! What are you doing here?", he shrugged at her, he threw his arms over his head "I just wanted to see when you will come back, now that I've seen you and know that you're alive I'm satisfied " he said he started to walk away, waving at ryuzetsu from behind. "kisshu!" ryuzetsu yelled, he turned around "what?" he asked "why did you come and saved me, I thought you hated me" she asked kisshu sadly, kisshu shrugged again "I had a weird feeling about you talking to deep blue after I asked pie where you were, you know because I care about you" kisshu said "huh? You care about me?" she said she started blushing, her heart was beating fast "yeah, I really do, I don't want you to died, well at least not yet" he said and smiled at her, ryuzetsu was shocked her heart started beating faster and her cheeks were red…red as a rose. Kisshu started walking again "kisshu!" she yelled again "what?" kisshu asked "thank you" she said and smirk at him "your welcomed" he replied and smirk back at her.

Me: chapter 6 completed yay! Aww that ending! So cute! ;)

Ryuzetsu: *blushing very hard* I can't believe you made me do that...

Kisshu: *blushing* idiot... If only you didn't yell at deep-blue-sama

Me: ryuzetsu you MY character I can do whatever I want with you ;) and kisshu I know right! Baka ryuzetsu

Ryuzetsu: you're the author of this, you know! And shut up kisshu!

Kisshu: you shut up! *starts arguing with ryuzetsu*

Me: *faceplam* not again, anyway R&amp;R is most appreciated! Bye, bye


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ryuzetsu was sitting on her bed shaking the liquid in the glass which was called _human toxic_. To humans toxic is very dangerous to humans, but to us aliens, it should be a drink! Ryuzetsu crossed her legs and started tapping the floor with her black shoes, she smirked and teleported to where kisshu, tart and pie was.

"Oi! Hello boys" ryuzetsu said and smirked. They were all floating in the air "well look who it is…." pie said "ryuzetsu" tart finished for him, ryuzetsu bowed "yup it is I the one and only ryuzetsu" she said and laugh, kisshu rolled his eyes "what are you doing out of your room?" kisshu asked, ryuzetsu started spinning around "I have an idea~!" she shouted. Pie, tart and kisshu looked at each other "what idea?" pie asked and crossed his arms "this!" she held up the human toxic and started laughing kisshu's eyes turned big, pie raised his eye brow and tart was trying to take it away from ryuzetsu "what is it?" tart asked and started shaking it, the human toxic started fizzing. Ryuzetsu snatched it from tart's hands "its human toxic, this is going to help us defeat the mews once and for all" she said and smirked

_**Back in the café**_

Ichigo was happily sweeping the floor; she was blushing and prancing around without a care in the world, why? 'Because of Masaya, of course!' she thought and stared wiping a table. She sat down and smiled to think about what happened earlier.

_Flashback_

_Ichigo was at school with Moe and Miwa for detention, ichgio for sleeping in class…again, Moe and miwa for talking back at a teacher for getting a low grade on their science project, ichigo was easing the boards, Moe and miwa were moping the floors "I can't believe we got detention the science teacher is the one who deserves detention!" miwa said angrily "I know how you feel but we shouldn't complain let's just get this over with so we can go home, I need to take care of my baby sister!" Moe said ichigo wiped the sweat of her forehead "Moe is right let's just get through this okay guys?" ichigo said, miwa and Moe looked at each other and nodded at ichigo._

_Ichigo sighed "guys, I going to take a break maybe go get a soda or something" ichigo said and walked out, when she was at the vending machine, she felt someone tap her shoulder "hey I was here first!" ichigo yelled and turned around to see Masaya, she stood on edge "M-Masaya!" she said and blushed "ichigo-san, what are you doing here?" Masaya asked her confused she looked down and blushed "ah well I got a detention and I was just going buy a drink" she said "why are you still here?" ichigo asked "well practice just ended and just like you I wanted a drink" Masaya said and smiled "ichigo?" Masaya asked "y-yes!" ichigo said, he put his arm around his neck "it's just that I was wondering if you would like to go to this concert with me" a light blush appeared on his face. Ichigo blushed "y-yeah" she said causally but in the inside she was exploding. She went back to DT happily _

_**Back in the café**_

Ichigo was giggling to herself about what happened earlier, all of the other mew noticed "ichigo-san sure does change how she feels every day" lettuce said an anime sweat-drop appeared on her head, "yeah, it's pretty annoying, it's interrupting my tea time!" mint said annoyed, but deep down, she was happy for ichigo, "Masaya onii-chan and ichigo onee-chan are crazy in love with each other!" pudding said and started balancing plates on her head, zakuro smiled "she's turning into a real women" she said, "onee-sama?" mint whispered and narrowed her eyes and kept sipping her tea.

_**Back in the broken dimension **_

"How can this help us defeat the mews exactly?" pie asked confused, "yeah ryuzetsu, tell us how this is going to defeat the mews" kisshu said in a scolding manner, ryuzetsu raised her eyebrow at kisshu "well my mother use to be researcher for human data, DNA, and etc." ryuzetsu said "what does that have to do with anything?" kisshu asked "well, before she died, she gave this sample _human toxic_ to my sister, after she died gave it to me and told me to use it for emergency's" ryuzetsu said, she looked down as she said this kisshu still looked confused and asked "so what can this shit do?" Ryuzetsu growled and said "I would expect this stupidity from tart". "Hey!" tart said angrily. Ryuzetsu ignored the both of them and looked at pie "I think what kisshu means to say is that what this 'human toxic' can do to defeat the mews" pie said "simple, this '_human toxic_' can turn an alien into a human" ryuzetsu said and smirked, kisshu eyes turned big "you're lying, right?" kisshu asked. Ryuzetsu smirked "no, I'm not, all we need to do is drink it, and we would turn into a human in about an hour" ryuzetsu said and smirked "are you sure this can work?" pie asked ryuzetsu "yeah do you think this can work, I'm mean it looks kind of old" kisshu said and smirked. Ryuzetsu stuck her tongue out at kisshu "it can work, stupid" she said "prove it" kisshu said, she smirked "ok" she said and smirked "wait I was just kidd-" before kisshu could finish ryuzetsu gulped down the human toxic,. "Is-is it working?" kisshu asked ryuzetsu blinked and passed out

"I-is she okay?" tart asked "I don't know" pie said. Kisshu's had a lump in his throat 'I hope she's okay' he thought and bite his nail.

Ryuzetsu eyes slowly started to open "she's waking up!" she heard tart said. Ryuzetsu got up, holding her head she looked around "did it work?" she asked, "see for yourself" tart said he pointed at her 'new' ears. Ryuzetsu felt them and smirked she had human ears! She turned around and smirked "told you kisshu" she said and stuck out her tongue. Kisshu looked away "now what are you going to do now?" pie asked "simple." Ryuzetsu's eyes narrowed "kill Tokyo mew mew" she teleported away.

_**Back in the café**_

"Gahh, we finally finished!" ichigo said "such a hard day of work" mint said and sipped her tea "care to have tea with me, onee-sama?" mint asked zakuro eagerly, zakuro said "no. I have to go to a model shoot" she said flatly. Zakuro walked out of the café. "Mint, what in the fresh hell do you mean 'such a hard day of work?!'" ichgio asked angrily an anger mark appeared on her head "stop complaining, ichigo, have some manners!" mint said, and took another sip of tea. Ichigo was pissed. "yo! Listen up! Mint you're the only one who doesn't work, even zakuro works harder than you do!" ichigo complained. "Oh! This is no time to complain!" ryou said. "All of you did a great job today in the café, nice work" keiichiro said and smiled his friendly warm smile as always. Ichigo smiled "thank you, keiichiro-san" she said happily. Mint narrowed her and took her last sip of tea. Then got up from her seat "I'm going to change out of my clothing, and go home" she walked to the changing room.

Ryuzetsu was walking down a street in Tokyo. She growled, clenched her fists, her hair covered her eyes 'disgusting humans, no good to live on this beautiful planet that my race dream off living on' she thought. 'I can't believe I'm doing this, I'm only doing this for you onee-chan, I miss you so much' she thought. She felt a lump appeared in her throat, she gulped in down to keep herself from crying. She started to run down the street. She kept running and then felt herself bump into someone. She opened her eyes and held her head. "oww, who in the fresh hell did I bump into?" she thought out loud. "Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and..." said the person ryuzetsu bumped into. She looked up and squinted her eyes at the person, her vison started to clear up. She saw a boy with tan skin, brown eyes and blue hair.

Ryuzetsu narrowed her eyes 'who is this boy?' she thought. The boy held out his hand "sorry" he said again. Ryuzetsu took his hand and got up; she dusted off her black short pants and glared at the boy. She growled, and clenched her fists 'what the hell did you not see me, are you bling or something?' ryuzetsu thought. Her eyes turned big 'shit! As a human I have to be nice to everyone!' she thought. She put on a fake smile "that's alright! You didn't see me it's all right!" I lied right through my teeth. She crossed her fingers behind her back.

"aoyama-kun!" ryuzetsu heard a familiar voice said eagerly. Ryuzestu eyes turned twice as small then before, she started to shake a little. Ryuzetsu saw ichigo run up to Masaya. Ichigo had a smile on her face, and then she noticed ryuzetsu. Ichigo pointed at ryuzestu "aoymaya, who is she?" ichgio asked. Ryuzetsu's red narrowed her eyes at ichigo. 'She's scary!' ichigo thought. ryuzetsu brushed her black hair out of her face "I bump in to him, that's all that happened" she said calmly 'her voice is so gently, she sounds like an angel!' ichigo thought a lit blush appeared on her face. Ryuzetsu started to walk away she whispered in ichigo ear "I hope you can save yourself"

**Yay! I finished I hoped you liked it!**


	8. writer's block

Writer's block

Hi guys! It's me, bribunnyanimelover I hope you all had a great valentine's day! I hope you guys got to spend time with the ones you love! So anyway , I just came to say sorry because I haven't uploaded chapter eight of homeless. It's because I'm having a writer's block. I had no inspiration for 2 weeks now! I get in front of my computer and I just don't have an inspiration! Don't worry though I'm going to upload chapter 8 soon! Once I get over this writer's block =/ like I said before happy Valentine's Day!

Love,

Bribunnnyanimelover


End file.
